Flaming Eternity
| romaji_name = Furēmingu Etanitī | ko_name = 영원한 화염 | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = Yeong-wonhan Hwayeom | type = Booster Pack | size = 60 | cover_card = * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Deck Devastation Virus | sneak_peek_card = Cyber Harpie Lady | ja_database_id = 1107002 | en_database_id = 11104000 | fr_database_id = 31104000 | de_database_id = 21104000 | it_database_id = 41104000 | pt_database_id = 11104000 | es_database_id = 51103000 | ko_database_id = 71104002 | order_number = 403 | prefix = FET | fr_prefix = FET-FR | it_prefix = FET-IT | pt_prefix = FET-PT | sp_prefix = FET-SP | ae_prefix = FET-AE | sneak_peek = yes | vendor_edition = yes | na_sneak_peek = February 26, 2005 | eu_sneak_peek = | fr_sneak_peek = | de_sneak_peek = | it_sneak_peek = | pt_sneak_peek = | sp_sneak_peek = | jp_release_date = November 25, 2004 | ae_release_date = | kr_release_date = May 19, 2006 | na_release_date = March 1, 2005 | eu_release_date = | oc_release_date = | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = March 1, 2005 | pt_release_date = | prev = Rise of Destiny | next = The Lost Millennium }} Flaming Eternity is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the third Booster Pack in the OCG Series 4. It has also been released in the TCG in English, French, German, Italian, Portuguese and Spanish and in the OCG in Japanese, Asian-English and Korean. This is one of the four Booster Packs combined into Dark Revelation Volume 3. According to a Pojo post by Kevin Tewart, this was the first Booster Pack to have its boxes shrink-wrapped with the Konami logo. Features This pack introduces support for Fusion Monsters, including the versatile "Hex-Sealed Fusion" Fusion substitute monsters. It also contains many Beast-Type monsters and support for them. Highly sought-after cards include "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys", "King Dragun", "Lightning Vortex" and "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast". Breakdown In the Japanese version of this set, each pack contains 5 cards and each box contains 39 packs. In the TCG and Asian-English version, each pack contains 9 cards and each box contains 24 packs. In the Korean version, each pack contains 5 cards. In the Japanese version, the set contains 60 cards in total, or 71 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 11 Ultimate Rare * 4 Ultra Rare * 7 Super Rare * 14 Rare * 5 Normal Parallel Rare * 30 Common In the TCG, Asian-English and Korean versions, the set contains 60 cards in total, or 85 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 25 Ultimate Rare * 4 Ultra Rare * 7 Super Rare * 14 Rare * 35 Common Galleries FET-BoosterEN.jpg | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition FET-BoosterFR.jpg | French 1st Edition FET-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition FET-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition FET-BoosterPT.jpg | Portuguese 1st Edition FET-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition FET-BoosterJP.jpg | Japanese Unlimited Edition FET-BoosterAE.jpg | Asian-English 1st Edition FET-BoosterKR.jpg | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition FET-BoosterBoxEN.jpg | English Box FET-Poster-JP.jpg | Japanese promotional poster FET-Poster-EN.jpg | English promotional poster Lists External links * db.yugioh-card.com Flaming Eternity * db.yugioh-card.com Flaming Eternity * entertainment.upperdeck.com Flaming Eternity * konami-asia.com Flaming Eternity - Asian-English * konami-asia.com Flaming Eternity - Japanese * yugioh.co.kr Booster Packs Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs